whffandomcom-20200213-history
Treehouse
Strategy First Visit: Johnny Bolton will tell you that Peachy is missing. He will give you a Jimmy Bar to assist you in retrieving the doll. Complete Get the Dolly. Second Visit: Johnny Croker's is wounded (his head fell off) and Johnny Bolton has asked that you bring him a First Aid Kit. He will give you the recipe to help with your quest. On the map there will now be a location marked where the First Aid Kit ingredients are located. The location is a picnic area with a Suitcase. Third Visit: Give Johnny Bolton the First Aid Kit. He will ask that you travel to the Mystery House when the Doors of your perception have been opened, meaning, eat a Histoplasma Mushroom. Return with a Ephemeral Linen to make a suit of blending for Peachy Carnehan. Johnny Bolton will give you a Histoplasma Mushroom to help with the quest. Forth Visit: Once Johnny Bolton receives the Ephemeral Linen he says they can now make a suit of blending and gives you the recipe for a Blending Suit. He asks you to make one for him. Fifth Visit: Give Johnny Bolton the Blending Suit. He is excited and says that Arthur Hastings and Peachy Carnehan can now sneak into the secret layer of Dr. Verloc. He gives you a Shovel and a Blending Suit. At this point, the quest is completed. Objectives *Rescue Peachy *Bring the Doll Back to the Loony in the Treehouse *Find or Craft a First Aid Kit *Give a First Aid Kit to the Loony in the Treehouse *Find an Ephemeral Linen in the Mystery House *Give the Loony the Ephemeral Linen *Craft a Suit of Blending *Give the Blending Suit to the Loony in the Treehouse Details November 9, 1964 at 3:30PM That was all terrbly odd. Johnny's stark raving mad. But he seems to be enjoying himself more than anyone else I've met out here. I'll have to remember that. If nothing else works out, I shall simply become a raving lunatic. You know, I bet I could make one of those Blending Suits for myself. That could come in awfully handy. Dr. Verloc ... seriously? The Dr. Verloc? November 9, 1964 at 2:30PM Why am I doing this lunatic all these favours? I suppose because it's more fun than scrounging for food. And I'd never have known about that Mystery House otherwise. November 9, 1964 at 1:00 PM A suit of blending? I wonder if it would actually make someone harder to see. November 9, 1964 at 2:30AM Very odd stuff, this Ephemeral Linen. It looks like any old cloth, but it's hard to focus my eyes on it. I wonder what he's going to do with this? Seems a shame to waste it on a doll. October 21, 1964 at 4:30PM Now things are getting interesting. What exactly is "Ephemeral Linen"? How is it ephermeral? And what's this Mystery House I'm supposed to find it in? October 21, 1964 at 4:00PM I hope Johnny Bolton, Special Agent isn't really going to waste this First Aid Kit on his doll. I wonder how deep the madness goes? It's turtles all the way down, isn't it? October 21, 1964 at 3:30PM A First Aid Kit! I could use one of those myself. I hope I don't get wounded getting the ingredients. That would be ironic. And I hate irony. October 21, 1964 at 2:00PM This is without a doubt the ugliest doll I've ever seen. I do feel a bit bad for stealing those people's star puppet. October 10, 1964 at 6:00PM Well, that's one way to stay sane out here: go stark, raving bonkers. I wonder what happens if I go the place he's marked on my map and get him his doll? Information Location of Johnny Bolton's Shop. Gallery Treehouse-1.png Treehouse-2.png Treehouse-3.png Treehouse-1.jpg Treehouse-2.jpg Treehouse-3.jpg Treehouse-4.jpg Johnny_Bolton-1.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Story Quests Category:Eel Pie Story Quests